Thirteen Duelists, Thirteen Lives
by Kingofrailway00
Summary: Thirteen people, thirteen chances, one duelist. Each one shall be posing the same person in order to keep balance not to their world but to other worlds as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_"There was a old prophecy stating that a man who lives among the stars, who wanders through many worlds for many centuries will one day meet his unfortunate end but he can be saved. He shall choose thirteen worthy souls to take on his lives, his memories, his skills, and...his ship he calls home. Each shall take a different journey in order to bring peace and balance but shall meet again once their tasks is almost complete. If all succeeds then the man shall be spared. This is where our story begins."_

A blue police box is flying through space passing by many colorful planets. Inside the box is a room bigger on the inside and in it is the Doctor wearing nothing but black clothing with an expression on his face showing that his had committed a unspeakable act even himself couldn't believe.

Doctor: (looking at a monitor) "Skaro...home to the most despised creatures in the entire Universe, the Daleks. Now a dead planet covered in ruins and mountains. I can't believe they're now gone, every single Daleks wiped out in one take. (picked up a device from the main control panel) Because of this thing, I'm now responsible for murdering an alien race. I know I wanted them gone but not like this, in truth I was trying to save them from creating a weapon that'll kill all life from a planet. I would never guess this was their ultimate demise. Is this what I've become, a Time Lord who thinks of others rather than his own selfish act? Should I resume to use the name of the Doctor or abandon it and begin calling myself the Destroyer? What should I do?" (an alarm suddenly went off) "What's happening?" (ran and opened the doors) "Oh no..."

Waiting outside are fleets of different spaceships with their cannons ready to fire.

Doctor: "This isn't good." (hears a message at the main control) "Hello? Can anybody hear me? This is the Doctor."

Familiar Voice: "We know who you are, Doctor!"

The screen revealed an old enemy he had never seen in a long time.

Doctor: "Davros?!"

Davros: "That's not all, Doctor."

As the screen shows more of his enemies, the Doctor becomes quite shocked.

Doctor: "Impossible! How can all of you be here? Especially you Davros!"

Davros: "They were just projections, replicas of my creations. The entire Dalek race are all here with me within my ship. You see, Doctor; I made an arrangement with those you foiled countless times that we will work together only for one purpose...to capture and kill the Doctor."

Doctor: "You're insane!"

Celestial Toymaker: "We know, Doctor. Now your time ends here along with that nonsense TARDIS."

Doctor: "I don't think so!" (turns off the monitor) "All I have to do is to go back and prevent any of this..." (something crashed into the TARDIS causing the Doctor to lose his balance) (turned on the monitors) "Great! They're firing! I've got to do something and quick! Of course, what didn't I thought of it before?" (typing in coordinates, twisting and pulling knobs) "This could be risky, but it'll be worth a shot!" (talking to TARDIS) "Sorry my beauty. The only way to make sure none of this ever happens, I have no choice but to split you." (pulls lever down)

The TARDIS then takes off into time and space.

The Master: "Don't let him escape! I know what's he going to do! Each of us will take a different timeline! Find and destroy the Doctor and that TARDIS!"

Sparks begin flying everywhere, steam was blowing everywhere, the background was constantly changing to its previous looks, and the Doctor himself was being absorbed into the main computer with each of his previous lives taken in slowly one by one. At last he was the only one left to be absorbed and the TARDIS reached its destination; Earth. Before passing the moon, the TARDIS then split into thirteen identical ones going off to the same planet but to a different timeline while three of them just headed straight to the planet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Before ****I begin, I want you all to know is that I'll be using the original Japanese names from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters dub. Here are examples:**

**Yugi Muto (Unchanged in English)/Dark Yugi (Yami Yugi in English)**

**Anzu Mazaki (Tea Gardner in English)**

**Honda Hiroto (Tristan Taylor in English)**

**Jonouchi Katsuya (Joey Wheeler in English)**

**Sugoroku Muto (Solomon Muto in English)**

**If you want to see the rest of everyone else's original Japanese names, then check out Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia and find out. Also, when he transforms into Dark Yugi he doesn't say his name but rather he doesn't say a word at all. Now back to the main subject. For starters, some of these chapters (thirteen to be precised) are going to be intros for thirteen of these people and their first adventure like how it did to the main characters in Soul Eater. So without further ado, here's Thirteen Duelists, Thirteen Lives-The First Duelist (Part One).**

* * *

Location: Domino City, Japan

Time: July 22th, 1996-Monday Morning (7:30 a.m.)

Woman: "Yugi! Wake up, honey! Your friends will be here in a few minutes!"

Yugi: (getting up from bed) "Okay, mom!" (scratching his head) "Man, what a weird dream last night. Oh well, there's no need to worry about that. After all, I'm already on summer vacation." (got his clothes ready and puts on the Millennium Puzzle) "Almost forgot the Duel Disk." (grabbed the Duel Disk)

Mrs. Muto: "Yugi, you're friends are now here!"

Yugi: "I'll be right there!" (suddenly stopped walking and quickly turned around) "What was that?"

Pharaoh: (illusion next to Yugi) "You heard it too?"

Yugi: "Yeah, I did. What do you make of it?"

Pharaoh: "Don't know. Call it a hutch, but I might have heard it before from my past...somewhere."

Yugi: "Whatever it is, it's gone for now. Come on, let's go."

Pharaoh: "Right." (disappears)

It was the start of summer vacation for Yugi Muto and his friends. Throughout the day, they send the day exploring the city, relaxing at the beach, dueling opponents who want Yugi's Egyptian God Cards, and visited some of the museums. During that time Yugi was too distracted by the sound he only heard this morning which caused concern for his friends. After they left the museum the sun was starting to set down over the tall skyscrapers.

Anzu: "Hey Yugi, what's wrong? You've been acting odd since we left the shop."

Yugi: "It's nothing really, nothing at all."

Jonouchi: "You sure about that? Sure some people tried to get those Phantom God Cards of yours today, but just saying."

Yugi: "I'm sure. Let's head back to the game shop before it gets dark."

Everyone nodded and headed their way. Unknown to them, someone was watching from the shadows recording everything they had done throughout the whole day. The mysterious figure then followed them without getting notice by the group or the public.

Pharaoh: (to Yugi) "Stay on your guard, we're being followed. Don't turn around, just keep walking until it's time."

For a while Yugi kept his guard when at last they made it to the shop Before entering the shop, at that moment a gust of wind suddenly came in blowing around the group along with a strange sound.

Honda: "You guys hear that?"

Jonouchi: "Yeah, I'm hearing it too."

Anzu: "Where is it coming from?"

Yugi: (to Pharaoh) "It's the sound from this morning."

Pharaoh: "No doubt about it. The sound is an exact match."

The figure is seeing the events from behind one of the buildings undetected. The sound continued until it suddenly stopped as if something landed. Yugi and the group went to look where the sound came from by checking at the other side of the game shop. What they found was a blue police box standing there in plain sight.

Jonouchi: "What is this thing?"

Anzu: "It's a police box, Jonouchi. They are mainly found all over England so that the police can report anything unusual, requesting help, or to detain prisoners until a vehicle could be sent."

Honda: "Well what's it doing here in Japan?"

Jonouchi: "Movie prop?"

Yugi: "We won't know 'till we find out." (deep breath, puts hand on door handle) "Are you ready?"

As he was about to push the door opened, Yugi suddenly let go and stepped back a few feet away.

Anza: "What's the matter?"

Without saying anything, Yugi transforms into Pharaoh and quickly opened the door.

Pharaoh: "Get in. I'll explain it once we're inside."

They went in without any second thought. As Pharaoh closed the doors behind them, everyone was amazed to see the inside.

Honda: "Look at this place. it's so...so..."

Jonouchi: "Science fiction, but also a bit retro by my standards."

Anzu: (examining the interior and the strange thing in the middle of the room) "How is this even possible? It's bigger on the inside but smaller from outside. There's something odd about it and yet...strangely beautiful. I may not be right but I'm guessing this is the main control."

Pharaoh: "Could be, you do not know it for sure."

Anzu: "Say Pharaoh, why do you want us to rush in here so quickly?"

Pharaoh: "You may not know about this but we were being followed the moment we left the shop. I was going to tell Yugi about it earlier this morning but I don't want him to cancel your guy's day. I then decided to inform him after we left the museum and to be honest we heard the sound this morning. We didn't hear it again until recently."

Jonouchi: "Hey guys, check it out!"

Jonouchi was holding an odd looking stick which kinda looks like a very thin and long silver laser pointer.

Anzu: "Put it back, Jonouchi! You have no idea where it's been?"

Jonouchi: "Come on, Anzu. You're more curious than I am the moment we came in."

Pharaoh: (taking the device from Jonouchi) "Thank you." (noticed a slot in the main control) "I wonder..."

He gently inserted the device into the slot and a holographic projection of a man in his mid-fifties appeared before them.

Pharaoh: "Who are you?"

Hologram: "Do not be alarmed, I'm merely just a recorded projection who can hear and response to you. Allow me to introduce myself, I am the Doctor and it seems this part of the main TARDIS had landed in your timeline."

Everyone: "TARDIS?"

Holographic Doctor: "It's an anagram for '**T**ime **a**nd **R**elative **D**imension **i**n **S**pace'. In other words, a spaceship and a time machine. What you see before you is a projection of my original body, my current body which is number fourteen is unavailable at the moment. The reason why the TARDIS is here because it has chosen you to be its pilot and its Doctor. Place your hand on the main panel and I'll examine your history."

Pharaoh put his hand on the panel and for only a few seconds the scan was complete.

Holographic Doctor: "I see...you're a special case Yugi Muto or as your alter-ego known as Pharaoh, instead of being called the Doctor you'll be called...the Duelist. I'll be sending this information to the rest of the TARDIS' now. As the Duelist, you'll be dueling against some of my old enemies who might already learned of your 'Duel Monsters' game by now. For that, I already made this for you."

One of the circular walls opened up to reveal a ready made attire and a Kaiba Corp Duel Disk modified recolored to resemble the TARDIS' disguised as an old police box.

Holographic Doctor: "I will tell you more of what's currently happening but I'm afraid I ran out of time. Don't fear, all your questions will be answered as you travel further. I'm counting on you, Yugi Muto. You and twelve others will help to protect the future and myself. Farewell for now." (the projection ended)

After the projection ended and the odd device popped out from the slot sending it flying in the air.

Honda: (catches it) "Got it!"

Jonouchi: "So what now?"

Pharaoh without saying a word grabbed the attire along with the Duel Disk and headed to the next room.

Honda: (throwing and catching the device in his hand) "What else, Jonouchi? We got to do what that 'Doctor' said, we need to help him."

Pharaoh: (now wearing a new attire that is an exact match to the hologram's and with the Duel Disk on his wrist) "He's right and like the Doctor told us, all of our questions will be answered if we go forward." (he grabbed the device before it landed in Honda's hands; walked towards the main panel and turned on the T.V. screen)

Anzu: "How'd you know which button to choose?"

Pharaoh: "I just guessed." (looking at the screen) "Whoever was following us, they're gone for now. (turned off the screen) We need to stick together until this blows over, understand?"

Everyone nodded.

Pharaoh: "Good." (changed back into Yugi and the clothes fits to his size as well)

Yugi: (walking out of the TARDIS) "You know what I just realized? How are we going to explain this to my mom and grandpa? What if someone wants to open it?"

Jonouchi: "You can lock it."

Yugi: "With what? I don't have a key." (feels something burning in his pocket) "Ow!" (took it out and revealed to be a key) "That's one problem solved." (gone to the door and locked it)

Jonouchi: "I got an idea, we can tell your folks that you won this in a contest at the beach. It'll be simple as that."

Anzu: "Let's hope you're right about this."

Everyone lift it and to their surprise it came up quick like it was made of cardboard.

Honda: "Huh, and I thought it was going to be heavy."

As Sugoroku was bringing in the sign, he saw them coming from the other side of his store.

Sugoroku: "Welcome home, Yugi. Huh, what's that? It looks like a British police box, why I haven't seen one of those in years. Where on Earth did you get it?"

Yugi: "There was a contest at the beach and this was the grand prize."

Sugoroku: "So what was the contest about?"

Honda: "Oh you know, just a dueling contest."

Sugoroku: (raises an eyebrow) "Oh really?"

Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, and Yugi: (in their heads at the same time) "We're busted!"

Sugoroku: "This is great! That police box will make a fine addition to the shop. Think about it, a piece of British history can bring in a bunch of customers and future duelists here so they may marvel at it. Does it open?"

Yugi: "Sorry grandpa, it doesn't."

Sugoroku: "That's too bad, I always wanted to see what it looks like from the inside."

Yugi: (talking in his head) "Trust me. You don't want to know."

They then carried the police box carefully inside and placed it at an empty space. After Yugi and his friends explain their 'story' to his mother, he understand it and let them be. His friends said goodbye to him and left the shop while Yugi himself was getting ready for bed.

Yugi: (pulling out the laser pointer-like device from one of the pockets) "I still wonder what does this thing does?"

Yugi was fiddling with it until he pointed it at his closet door accidentally opening it.

Yugi: "That's...interesting." (went to close the closet) "I better put it away for later." (stored it in his Millennium Box) (went to his bed and lay on it) "I don't know what will happen tomorrow but I'll be ready for it, no matter what it is."

Outside the shop, someone was watching from the shadows without showing any act.

Unknown Figure: "So that's where he lives, soon he'll learn to not interfere with other people's business." (disappeared into the shadows)

* * *

**Coming Soon: Thirteen Duelists, Thirteen Lives-The First Duelist (Part Two)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thirteen Duelists, Thirteen Lives: The First Duelist (Part Two)**

* * *

_"We are not of this race. We are not of this earth. Susan and I are wanderers in the fourth dimension of time and space."_

"Huh? Who's there?"

"_Your ideas are too narrow and crippled. I am a citizen of the universe and a gentleman to boot."_

"Where are you? I can't see you."

_"We are always in trouble! Isn't in extraordinary - it follows us everywhere."_

"What are you talking about? Please...I need answers."

"Yugi..."

"Pharaoh?"

"No, not Pharaoh. Only the Doctor. What you are hearing is my first life traveling about through your head. They will give you knowledge on your journey to help me, I know it will."

"Wait!"

_"One day, I shall come back. Yes, I shall come back. Until then, there must be no regrets, no tears, no anxieties. Just go forward in all your beliefs and prove to me that I am not mistaken in mine."_

"Wait, please! I need to know more...wait...wait..."

* * *

Yugi: (woken up in cold sweat) "WAIT!" (looks at the time) "Oh, that's the third time it happens tonight. If this keeps going on until morning, I'll be very tired throughout the whole day." (lays head back on pillow) "But still, what was the Doctor trying to say to me? I have to know..." (drifts off to sleep)

It's been several hours since Yugi and his friends discovered the TARDIS and he himself became 'The Duelist' along with twelve unknown individuals. He was having a hard time trying to catch some sleep but always keep waking up after hearing the Doctor talking to him about his yet-to-become adventure. After more than five hours Yugi was finally able to get some sleep. When morning came, he packed his things for the day along with wearing the clothes he gained from the TARDIS yesterday, the new Duel Disk, and the laser pointer-like device as well. After that everything was normal as usual; he was well-rested (sort of), his friends came over, and went out to enjoy their vacation.

Anzu: "What's the matter, Yugi? Looks like you haven't slept good last night."

Yugi: "You could say that. I kept on waking up from these dreams about the Doctor, It's like he's trying to communicate with me."

Jonouchi: "Well I slept great last night. Even the neighbor's annoying dog didn't bark at all. though I did hear some whimpering this morning."

Honda: "Come on, Jonouchi. This is serious, remember what the Doctor said; there'll be enemies who'll try and stop us."

Yugi: "He's right, we don't know what they look like yet but we'll be ready for them."

Jonouchi: "Right." (stopped and turned his head) "You guys hear that?"

Anzu: "What is it?"

Jonouchi: "Sounds like fireworks and they're coming from this direction. Come on, let's see what's the fuss is about!"

Yugi: "Wait, Jonouchi!"

Anzu: "There he goes again off to somewhere that'll get him into trouble."

They followed Jonouchi to a large crowd where they are applauding at a man wearing Mandarin robes with a large chest next to him. Here, he is performing amazing tricks such as fireworks coming out from his sleeves, cards flying around his body even through the crowds, and controlling long rope forming it into a human-like appearance and made it dance with him.

Honda: "That's amazing! How does he do that?"

Jonouchi: "Who cares? I say this is a ruse, he's probably doing this so he can sell some cheap junk." (quickly dodges a toy plane) "Hey, watch it!"

Entertainer: "My apologies! Sometimes my toys can be hard even for me to control. As an sign of forgiveness, I ask you to take part in my biggest performance ever."

Jonouchi: "I don't know..."

Anzu: "Come on, Jonouchi! Try it out for once!"

Honda: "You never knew 'till you try it."

Jonouchi: "Alright, alright. I'll do it."

Entertainer: "Excellent! Now stand nearby the chest so we may begin."

Jonouchi: "No problem."

Yugi: "I wonder what that guy's going to do?"

Yugi then felt a presence similar to yesterday. He looked through the crowd and sees a man wearing a floppy fedora hat, a rust-brown corduroy frock coat, chocolate brown dress shoes, but the most distinctive feature is his long multi-colored scarf. He could see the man was around eighteen years old, shaggy black hair, laurel green eyes, and stubble chain hair.

Pharaoh: "It's him. I recognized that presence anywhere, he's the one who's been following us yesterday."

Yugi: "Are you sure?"

Pharaoh: "I'm positive, there's no doubt he's the very man."

They see the figure move out of the crowd and out into an alleyway.

Yugi: "I'll be right back, there's something I forgot to check."

Yugi followed the mysterious stranger to the alleyway and at last had him cornered. The stranger didn't bothered to turn around.

Yugi: "Who are you and why are you stalking us?"

Stranger: "I wasn't stalking you...I was watching so nothing bad will happen. I'm just merely returning back."

Yugi: "Back to where?"

The stranger took out a small radio from his begin talking to it.

Stranger: "Hey Neko, you can now land. The mission was a complete success."

Neko: (female voice heard through the radio) "Roger that, I'll be coming in around ten minutes." (small explosion is heard in the background) "Make that fifteen. Something is interring with the engine and I can't figure out what's the problem."

Stranger: "Did you typed in the coordinates exactly?"

Neko: "Right down to the last lever."

Stranger: "Don't touch anything, I got a feeling we're not done yet."

Neko: "Understood." (radio turned off)

Stranger: (putting radio in his pocket) "I don't get it, everything is going so well and already something bad is happening?"

Yugi: "What do you mean?"

Stranger: (turned around to Yugi) "It's my TARDIS, it can't land unless I figure out what's the problem. I followed every detail from the Doctor's instructions."

Yugi: "You have one of those too?"

Stranger: "Of course. After all...they don't call me the Fourth Duelist for nothing."

Yugi: "Fourth Duelist?!"

Fourth Duelist: "Exactly, you know it's an honor to meet you, the First Duelist. I'm surprised the Doctor chose that title because of your special ability to turn into that alter-ego of yours."

Yugi: "So why are you here anyway?"

Fourth Duelist: "The whole truth is that I'm been given a task by the Fourth Doctor's hologram to come here to your timeline. He mentioned something about someone succeeding in stealing your Phantom God Cards and using them to control the Universe, so far there's no one expect those greedy duelists from yesterday had tried to take them from your hands. It appears that person is still here somewhere and the only way for my TARDIS along with my companion Neko to land safely is to find them in the name of the Duelist and the Doctor. If any of us don't act now, our timelines will be mixed up and will ultimately create a temporal paradox and there's no way I'm going to fight those damn Reapers again, they're tough as nails."

Yugi: "Do you know who's after me?"

Fourth Duelist: "I think so but it's hard to remember. Far as I know, he likes to play with toys. There's that vendor at the square but it could be anyone, but I couldn't see what he was wearing; could be just circus clothes. Besides, the man I'm looking for is known to wear very colorful Mandarin robes."

Yugi: "Mandarin robes? Oh no."

Fourth Duelist: "Wait? You know something about him?"

A roar of screams were then heard coming from the square.

Yugi: "You could say that."

Fourth Duelist: "Hurry, there's no time to lose."

When they arrived, they see people panicking and scattering around like chickens. To Yugi's horror, Jonouchi was frozen in ice while Honda and Anzu was trying to pull his frozen body away.

Fourth Duelist: "How could I miss this?"

Entertainer: "Oh my dear Duelist, you have been naive. Did you really think you can stop me, the Celestial Toymaker?"

Fourth Duelist: "Yugi, stay back!" (he removed a streamlined Duel Disk from his coat, having the same color pattern as the TARDIS, he put it on his wrist) "I'll take care of this."

But Yugi wasn't no longer standing next to him but rather was Pharaoh.

Pharaoh: "I appreciate your offer but this is my fight and I have to do this alone! I want you to take my friends somewhere safe and unfreeze Jonouchi."

Fourth Duelist: "But your future..."

Pharaoh: "I make my own future. Remember, you can change the outcome of anything as long you are careful about it."

Fourth Duelist: "Okay," (went into Pharaoh's coat pocket and pulled out the laser pointer-like device) "but I'm going to need your sonic screwdriver for this job." (went and lifted Jonouchi) "Come on you two, we need to get your friend back to normal." (ran off to a safe distance)

Pharaoh: "You called yourself the Celestial Toymaker, isn't that right?"

Celestial Toymaker: "That is correct. You see, I came from another universe which was destroyed and I entered here. Luckily I was able to keep my powers allowing my to do whatever I want. When I heard about Duel Monsters, it was easier to understand the fundamentals of the game than I thought and what better way to kill my enemies is through a Shadow Duel. But when I heard of your Phantom God Cards, I simply cannot resist but to have them for myself. They will make a perfect addition to my collection."

Pharaoh: "The only way you're going to get my cards is through a duel."

Celestial Toymaker: "Ah yes, a duel." (chest opened and various parts of toy robots came out and landed on his left wrist transforming into a Duel Disk) "As I recalled, you are known to be referred to as the King of Duelists." (a deck came out of the chest and fitted into the main deck slot) "Now then," (Duel Disk activated into battle position) "shall we start?"

Pharaoh: (activated his Duel Disk) "I've faced many strong opponents, each with a unique power. However you on the other hand, are something new and more powerful than the rest I've defeated combined. If I win this match, you shall be forbidden to enter this world. If you win, then the Phantom God Cards shall be yours for the taking."

Celestial Toymaker: "A deal, huh? It's much more fun when there's bet floating around. I accept your offer!"

Pharaoh and Celestial Toymaker: "LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**Coming Soon: Thirteen Duelists, Thirteen Lives (Part III: The First Duelist vs the Celestial Toymaker)**


End file.
